1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure capable of achieving an effect of wide view angle and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid progress of the multimedia society relies much on the remarkable improvement of semiconductor devices or human-machine display devices. As for displays, cathode ray tubes (CRT) have occupied the market for many years due to its advantageous high display quality and low cost. However, for operating a plurality of terminals and/or displays on the desktop, along with the rising “environmental protection” awareness and the increasing demands for saving energy, CRTs have a limited advantage such as larger space utilization and cannot satisfy the current market demands of light, thin, short, small and power-saving displays. Therefore, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), having superior features such as high image quality, smaller space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation, has become the mainstream display product of the market.
Recently, the market demands for the LCDs having the advantages of achieving high contrast ratio, rapid response, wide view angle and the like. Currently, techniques for achieving wide view angle include twisted nematic plus wide viewing film (TN+film), in-plane switching (IPS), and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), etc.
However, the alignment techniques described above have the disadvantages of complicated processes and poor production yield. As for the MVA, as alignment protrusions or slits are required to be formed on the substrates on two sides of the liquid crystal layer, an additional mask process is required, thus resulting problems such as difficulty in making LCD panels flimsier, low optical transmittance of the backlight sources, and light leakage in the dark state. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of LCD panels is increased, and the production yield is lowered.